Cages, Romance, and Faxness?
by Bangs-My-Name-Fangs-My-Game
Summary: Max and Angel are two genetic experiments who live at the School. When four more bird kids appear, will romance blossom for Nudge, Iggy, Fang, and Max? Idk, maybe :) FAX NIGGY! -Bang :)


**Chapter 1: The school...**

**A/N: Hey guys! For those of you who don't know me, My name is Bangs-My-Name-Fangs-My-Game, or Bang for short. To all of you who do know me, welcome to my new story, Cages, romance, and...Faxness?**  
**Yes, i know I am a fax fan but I'm thinking of this off the top of my head. So ya! On with the story! Oh and I'm putting my story Lovebirds on hold! Sorry all! Please don't kill me!**

Chapter 1: The school...

**Max POV**

Ugh, I hate it here. Stuck in a cage. Poked everyday, the only reason I stay alive is because of the golden blonde haired girl next to me. I think I should introduce myself and my little sister. (Or so we think anyway) My name is Maximum Ride. I have golden,blonde/brown hair, brown eyes, as for my skin tone? I don't know because it gets paler by the day. But I am 14 years old. My little sister next to me is Angel. She really lives up to her name. Blonde hair, blue eyes. her skin has always been pale. And she is only six. Any way. I have been in this dog crate from the day I was born. Angel, well the same. The only reason we're here? We both have wings. Her's are pure white. Mine are white and brown with little speckles. The door to our room open and then a white coat named Jeb came in and stopped in front of my cage. I glared at him and he smiled. "Good morning Maximum." he said. "What do you want Jeb? Going inject me with the same thing for the umpteenth time?" I asked coldly. He just chuckled. "No,  
I'm here for Angel, I was just saying good morning." Then he went to Angels cage and took her out. About 10 minutes later I heard her screams. I just sat there and looked down. I knew there was nothing I could do about it.

_**-Time skip-**_

An hour later they brought back a shaking Angel. "What did you do to her?!' I practically yelled. She NEVER comes back shaking at ALL. "Oh just some acids. Stuff like that. You wouldn't understand." a woman said. They walked out. Then I heard little fotosteps on the floor. "Hi Maxi." Said Ari. He was Jeb's son. he had blonde hair and brown eyes. He, like Angel was only 6. I pittied him. I was kind to him. He always brought us food but I always gave most of mine to Angel. "Hi Ari. Did you see what they injected into Angel?" I asked him. He always knew what they did. He nodded and a tear rolled down his cheek. "Oh Maxi! It was horrible. It was all sorts of acids that could of killed her if daddy didn't tell them to stop." he sobbed. Poor little guy. He loves me and Angel. And we love him. He always tells us what's going on and what might happen. "I have some big news though." "Oh yeah? And what might that be bud?" "New experiments like you guys are coming in and then they're going to let you guy's out of your cages during the day. But you have to sleep in them at night." He said. I was shocked. But I smiled at him anyway. Angel started to stir. "What happened?" She asked. I smiled at her. "Angel go back to sleep, you need your rest after what happened okay sweetie?" "Ok Max." She went back to sleep. Ari looked at her, then me. Gave us both food, well slipped Angel her's, and ran out of the room. Poor little guy. All his dad cares about is his experiments. He doesn't even care about his own son.

_**-Time skip-**_

The next day, we were aloud to roam the room. The door opened and there were 4 cages brought in. Each one holding a kid with wings. Angel looked at them in shock. We watched as the white coats set down the cages and opened each one. Then they left the room. One girl stepped out and looked at Angel, then me, then she smiled. "Hi! I'm Nudge! And I'm 11! Omg! I have never been let out of my cage before! Have you guys? Omg this could almost be like a sleep over if, ya know, we didn't have cages to sleep in and we were all normal and don't have wings and ya. What's y'alls names? Cuz I really want to know who I'm going to be spending time with, so like ya..." She rambled till a tall pale boy with strawberry blonde hair stepped out of his cage and covered her mouth. "I'm Iggy. I'm 14." he said. Well Iggy was tall, strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale. Nudge was African American, with brown hair and brown eyes. A little boy who looked a lot like Angel stepped out of his cage. He looked at me with big eyes. "This is Gazzy!" Nudge told me. He was pretty much the boy version of Angel, Golden blonde hair, innocent blue eyes, pale skin. "Umm. Hi I'm Maximum, Max for short, I am 14, and umm This is Angel, she's 6." I said. Angel was hiding behind legs. She gave a small wave. "Aww you are sooo cute!" Nudge said. "Hi." Angel said. "Oh! Did I tell you Gazzy was 8? Well he is!" Nudge said smiling at us. "Umm weren't there four of you?" Angel asked. "Oh ya. Yo Fang! Come say hi!" Iggy yelled. The boy, Fang, stepped out of his cage. He glared at me. Woah, what did I do to him? I thought. "This is Fang! He's 14 to!" Nudge started jumping up and down. How she could be so happy and not bummed about living at The School is beyond me. Fang nodded in greeting, still glaring. He had black hair, black eyes, and a black shirt and shorts. He looked like he had olive skin tone. But, like me, it got pale from being here. Angel walked up to him and he stared at her, his eyes softening. The way she looked up at him was enough to make your heart melt. She liked to try and trust new people. She held her arms up and he picked her up and held her. He glanced at me. "Is she your daughter or something?" he asked, he had a deep voice. I laughed a little. "No. But I'm like a big sister to her. I do act like her mom though. So you could say that. I'm a motherly, sisterly figure to her." I explained. He nodded and looked back at Angel who fell asleep in his arms. He gave her to me and I sat down, with her in my lap. Maybe, this won't be so bad after all.

**AND DONE! With the chapter anyway. Now I need to think of another chapter. Need to think of chapter 10 for Lovebirds. And ya. This one took me forever to write. I finally got an idea for another Fanfiction! YAY! Now the Fax will show up in later chapters. I'm going to try and not rush this one. Because I think rushing is where I screwed myself over with ideas for Lovebirds. So I think if I take this one nice and slow I'll have more ideas. (I doubt it though lol!) Any way. Hope y'all liked it! Oh and, if you have any ideas for either one of my Fanfictions, PLEASE don't hesitate to give them to me! I need serious help! lol. Not on this one so much but on Lovebirds. And im thinking of rewriting Lovebirds, any ideas? :D So ALL and ANY ideas are welcome. So is criticism. BYEZ GUYZ!**

**Fly on, **

**-BANG!**


End file.
